<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Future by ManduBaozii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384599">Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManduBaozii/pseuds/ManduBaozii'>ManduBaozii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Hinata Shouyou, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Time Travel, Underage Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManduBaozii/pseuds/ManduBaozii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Câu truyện được xây dựng trong hoàn cảnh Kuroo và Hinata bắt đầu hẹn hò sau trận đấu giữa MSBY và Alder. Hinata cấp 3 và Hinata chuyên nghiệp bị hoán đổi. Hinata ở quá khứ vẫn hay gọi Kuroo là senpai. Mãi đến khi cậu đồng ý kí hợp đồng với anh, cậu mới bắt đầu gọi anh bằng tên.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata giật mình tỉnh giấc ngồi bật dậy. “Đây—đây là đâu?” vừa nhìn quanh, Hinata Shouyo, học sinh năm nhất trường trung học Karasuno. Cậu nhớ rõ ràng là mình đang ở nhà của …, nhưng sao bây giờ lại nằm đây rồi? Mà nơi này là chỗ nào thế? Phòng của ai thế này??</p><p>_A, em tỉnh rồi sao? –một giọng nói vừa xa lạ vừa thân thuộc vang lên</p><p>Hinata vội vã nhìn về phía cửa ra vào. Kuroo~senpai?? Cơ mà không phải?...Nhìn giống Kuroo mà lại trưởng thành hơn? Lại còn cao hơn nữa??? Anh trai của Kuroo~senpai sao??<br/>
_Nè, Shouyo, em sao đấy??? – một bàn tay vẫy vẫy xuất hiện trước mặt Hinat khiến cậu giật mình ngã ngửa ra sau.</p><p>Người con trai tên Kuroo, theo như Hinata suy nghĩ, chợt phì cười vì hành động ngây ngô của cậu.</p><p>_Đúng là Shouyo, em cẩn thận, đừng hành động đột ngột quá.</p><p>Nở một nụ cười đầy sủng nịnh, người con trai mà cậu nghĩ là Kuroo đến bên chiếc giường cậu đang nằm và ngồi xuống</p><p>_Ku….Kuroo~senpai??-Hinata nghiêng đầu khẽ hỏi, gương mặt ngây thơ của cậu hoang mang nhìn anh- Anh có phải là Kuroo~senpai không ạ?? Hay em đi nhầm qua phòng khác??? Nếu thật là vậy em xin lỗi ạ!! Em, chắc là em mơ ngủ nên đi nhầm qua phòng anh rồi…em…em</p><p>_Haha~ bình tĩnh nào, Shouyo. Senpai?? A, lâu rồi không nghe em gọi anh như vậy nha~ -khóe môi Kuroo cong lên- anh là Kuroo của em đây. Không hiểu sao khi sấm chớp đánh xuống, điện cũng bị cúp luôn. Và sau khi đèn bật lên thì em, Hinata của mấy năm trước lại nằm ở đây. Anh không hiểu điều này có khả thi không, nhưng hình như em bị đưa đến tương lai rồi.</p><p>Chậm rãi giải thích cho Hinata, Kuroo thích thú nhìn khuôn mặt phúng phính của cậu thay đổi đủ cung bậc cảm xúc của sự ngạc nhiên. Shouyo quả nhiên rất đáng yêu.</p><p>_ Tương…tương lai ấy ạ?? Sao..sao có thể chứ?? AAA, ban nãy đúng là có bão thật. Hôm nay em đến nhà Kenma chơi thì cậu ấy có việc gấp, thế là cậu ấy đưa em qua nhà anh để em không bị chán. Rồi trong khi nằm chơi game trên giường anh thì đột nhiên bão cúp điện, rồi em  đứng lên để tìm điện thoại thì bị vấp phải cái gì ấy , mà còn bị ngã nữa…có…có lẽ thế nên em mới ở đây chăng??? Điều này có thể luôn sao?? Kì lạ quá, em không hiểu gì hết!!!</p><p>Nhìn cậu hoang mang lên như thế, anh cũng chỉ biết phì cười, đưa tay xoa xoa đầu cậu an ủi.</p><p>_Anh cũng không rõ lắm, nhưng có lẽ em sẽ phải chờ xem sao thôi. Bây giờ thì bình tĩnh lại nào. Có anh ở đây mà, đúng không?? –luồn tay vào tóc cậu , anh nhẹ nhàng gãi gãi đầu cậu như đang ve vuốt một chú mèo con giúp cậu thư giãn- đúng rồi, cứ thế, bình tĩnh đi ha.</p><p>Hinata, nhờ cử chỉ dịu dàng của Kuroo, cuối cùng cũng dần bình tĩnh lại. Nhìn lên Kuroo, cậu nở một nụ cười rạng rỡ, khuôn mặt hơi ửng hồng lên hướng về phía Kuroo:<br/>
_Cảm…cảm ơn anh ạ, Kuroo~senpai. Cho dù là trong  tương lại anh cũng thật dịu dàng đó. Đúng là làm người ta an tâm mà~</p><p>Tay Kuroo khẽ khựng lại. Chết thật, lâu rồi anh mới thấy chibi~chan của anh dễ thương như vậy. Shouyo hiện tại của anh cũng rất dễ thương, nhưng càng ngày cậu càng trở nên quyến rũ chết người hơn rồi, cũng ma mãnh hơn hẳn, không còn ngây thơ như thế này nữa. Làm sao đây, cái ở dưới của anh rạo rực quá rồi. Đã 2 tuần kể từ lần cuối cậu và anh làm rồi. Mà chibi~chan hiện càng đang mặc cái áo thun ba lỗ của Shouyo hiện tại nữa. Nếu bạn chưa biết thì, Shouyo của hiện tại có một thân hình rất đầy đặn, cơ bắp tuy săn chắc lại không thô kệch. Và đặt biệt, cơ ngực của cậu phải nói là không hề nhỏ. Cái áo này từng ôm sát lấy cơ thể rắn chắc kia của cậu, vậy mà giờ đây nó lại rộng đến thế, vai áo tuột xuống khỏi bờ vai mảnh mai của cậu, lộ ra núm nhỏ hồng hào hơi cứng lên vì lạnh khiến anh phải nuốt nước bọt đánh ực một cái. “Ăn…ăn thử xíu chắc không sao đâu nhỉ?”<br/>
_Nè chibi~chan, anh hỏi em xíu nhé~ lúc này em đã biết thủ dâm chưa ?? </p><p>_Thủ…th….thủ dâm ấy ạ…s..s..sao anh lại hỏi thế chứ…em ….-khuôn mặt Hinata đỏ ửng lên vì câu hỏi bất ngờ của anh. Cái..cái chuyện xấu hổ như vậy, sao đột nhiên anh ấy lại hởi cơ chứ?</p><p>_Anh chỉ tò mò thooi~ Ở tuổi của em, tụi anh đều đã làm hết rồi. Đến cả tên nhóc Kenma chỉ biết chơi game cũng biết làm rồi aays~ Em thì sao? Hửm??</p><p>_C…cái đó..e..em cũng có nghe Tanaka~senpai nói rồi. N..Nhưng mà em chưa thử bao giờ thử thủ…thử nó hết.</p><p>Hinata trả lời, khuôn mặt đỏ bừng của cậu giấu sau bàn tay nhỉ cũng đỏ không kém. A~ ngại đến đỏ hết cả người luôn sao?? Dễ thương quá đi~</p><p>_Vậy, em có muốn thử với anh không? Là một senpai, anh có nghĩa vụ phải dạy em những điều cơ bản này chứ! Nào nào, lại đây, anh dạy cho em nào.-Đưa tay ngoắc ngoắc Hinata lại gần, Kuroo mở một nụ cười hết sức “đa cấp” dụ dỗ cậu. – Em biết không, có khi Kageyama còn không biết đó. Biết đâu em sẽ ở trên cơ cậu ta luôn thì sao~~</p><p>_Thật sao ạ!! Thế, thế thì xin anh chỉ dậy em, Kuroo~senpai! Em muốn thắng cái tên vua đó! –Hinata, với độ tinh người lên đến hạng thượng thừa, lập tức cắn câu của Kuroo gian xảo. Háo hức, cậu liền bò đến bên Kuroo, ngoan ngoãn ngồi ngay ngắn bên cạnh anh.</p><p>_Được, anh đây sẽ chỉ cho em, cách để thủ dâm sướng nhất luôn!</p><p>Thấy con mồi ngon đã vào tròng, Kuroo vui vẻ chà chà bàn tay vào nhau. Được, anh phải chơi cùng chibi~ chan thõa thích mới được!</p><p>Kuroo liền kéo Hinata ngồi vào lòng anh với cái cớ “cho dễ chỉ”. Liếm liếm môi, anh bắt đầu luồn tay vào trong áo cậu, bàn tay hư hỏng lướt trên da thịt cậu dần tiến về phía hai hạt anh đào đỏ hồng quyến rũ kia. Do đã làm với cậu bao lần, anh biết chibi~chan của anh thích nhất là được trêu đùa hai bên đầu ti. Chỉ cần xoa nhẹ nó như vầy, rồi kéo lấy nó, khẽ nhéo nhéo vài cái như vầy, Hinata sẽ…</p><p>_H…ahh..c..chỗ đó..Kuroo~senpai, em không phải là con gái đâu mà, anh đừng nhéo nó nữa..ưmm</p><p>Hinata lần đầu đầu ti bị kích thích như vậy không khỏi bị làm cho phấn khích, hai đầu ti cậu nhanh chóng cương lên, cơ thể run rẩy, hơi thở gấp gáp. Cậu không hiểu, rõ là Tanaka~senpai bảo, chỉ có con gái mới thích bị nghịch ti thôi mà, sao cậu lại có cảm giác kì lạ thế này?? Ở bên dưới cũng thật kì lạ. Nơi đó của cậu, vật nhỏ của cậu, sao lại khó chịu thế này? Nó, thật nóng, còn bị sưng lên thật khó chịu! Lớp vải quần kia lại còn cạ cạ lên nó nữa,cảm giác gì thế này??</p><p>Kuroo nhìn cơ thể nhỏ nhắn của Hinata chỉ vì bị đùa nghịch núm vú đã run lên đầy mẫn cảm như thế khong khỏi cảm thấy hưng phấn. Chết tiệt, ai mà ngờ được Hinata bé lại dễ thương như vậy chứ! Mới nghe cậu rên mà thằng bé của anh đã muốn xin chào thế giới rồi.</p><p>_Có thích không? Con trai cũng có thể thấy sướng khi kích thích núm vú đấy. Em xem, chibi chibi~chan tỉnh dậy rồi này ~-vừa trêu đùa với một bên núm của cậu,  anh vừa đưa tay xuống đùa giỡn bóp nhẹ lấy nơi đũng quần của cậu. Đột nhiên cơ thể Hinata căng cứng, đầu cậu ngã ra sau, hông đưa cao lên co giật. Rồi sau vài giây, cơ thể cậu lã đi, đũng quần cậu dần ướt đẫm , dung dịch màu trắng cũng dần hiện rõ hơn.</p><p>_C…Chibi~chan, em vừa..em vừa mới ra vì bị nghịch núm sao? Oi oi~~ em quyến rũ đến cỡ nào vậy! Haha~~ chết thật, em làm thằng em anh cứng ngắc rồi ~- Nói rồi, Kuroo nhấc Hinata lên, để cậu ngồi lên đũng quần đang nổi cộm lên của anh. Cảm nhận cặp mông đầy đặn mềm mại của Hinata bao trọn lấy dương vật ấm nóng đang dần ngóc dậy của anh, cơ thể anh không thể không run lên vì sung sướng. Hôm nay quả là một ngày tuyệt vời mà!!</p><p>Hinata thở dốc, cảm giác vừa được xuất tinh làn đầu tiên khiến đầu óc cậu mụ mị hẳn đi. Cảm giác kì lạ này, lần đầu tiên cậu mới được cảm nhận. Cảm giác này, có thể hơi khó tin, cậu cảm thấy nó còn sướng hơn cả lần đầu tiên cậu được đập bóng nữa. Thì ra, đây là cái mà Tanaka~sempai nói sao? Cảm giác khi được ra, theo như cách Kuroo~senpai gọi, thật sự khiến cả cơ thể mình như trôi trên mây vậy.</p><p>_K…Kuroo~senpai, em..em vừa mới thủ dâm sao?? C-cảm giác tuyệt quá…ha… -vừa thở dốc, Hinata vừa thỏ thẻ. </p><p>_Hả? Không phải đâu. Tuy em vừa mới “xuất tinh”, à là bắn ra cái nước trắng trắng dính dính ấy, đây chỉ là vì em quá mẫn cảm mà tự xuất ra thôi. CHúng ta còn chưa thật sự thủ dâm đâu- vừa nói, Kuroo vừa cười cười, tay kéo quần Hinata xuống để lộ ra vật nhỏ nhớp nháp tinh dịch- Nếu em muốn thật sự thủ dâm, em phải làm như anh cơ ~</p><p>Nói rồi Kuroo giúp Hinata nhấc người lên, còn bản thân mình thì dùng tay còn lại kéo mép quần xuống, dương vật to lớn gân guốc liền bật ra, đập lên mông của cậu nhóc tóc cam. Chỉ mới chơi đùa chút với Hinata thôi mà anh đã cứng đến đâu thế này, đúng là không có chút tiền đồ mà. Nhưng biết làm sao được, Hinata bé nhỏ của anh quá quyến rũ đi mà!</p><p>Giải thoát cự vật mình khỏi chốn giam cầm, anh lại kéo Hinata ngồi vào lòng của mình, vật ấm nóng kia đâm vào giữa đùi trắng mịn của Hinata. Chỉ mới nhìn thấy sự chên lệch về kích thước giữa vật ấy của anh và Hinata mà anh đã muốn nhịn không được mà bắn ra rồi. Bằng chứng là khấc căng bóng của anh đang rỉ dịch nhờn trong suốt ra khắp đùi của Hinata, chỉ cần cọ sát nhẹ với da thịt của cậu cũng làm nó giật lên, gân máu trên thân dương vật lại càng hằn rõ. Đưa bàn tay to lớn nắm dương vật của cả hai ép vào nhau, Kuroo bắt đầu di chuyển bàn tay mình lên xuống, lợi dụng tinh dịch của Hinata vừa bắn ra ban nãy làm chất bôi trơn mà bắt đầu di chuyển nhanh hơn. Cậu nhóc bé nhỏ trong lòng anh không ngừng rên lên những tiếng rên ngắt quãng, toàn thân cậu cứ run lên không ngừng. Cảm giác ban nãy thật tuyệt, nhưng giờ đây, cậu cảm thấy như mình đang ở trên thiên đường vậy. Khoái cảm nơi dương vật không ngừng dâng lên, khiến dịch nhờn từ khe niệu đạo của cậu không ngừng rỉ ra khiến cho động tác của Kuroo thêm dễ dàng. Cậu ngả đầu ra sau, môi hé mở thở dốc từng hơi nóng hổi, toàn khuôn mặt ẩn lên một màu hồng nhìn đầy mị hoặc. Khuôn mặt mang đầy khoái cảm ấy khiến cơ thể của cựu đội trưởng Nekoma càng thêm rạo rực, anh nhịn không được mà cúi xuống cướp lấy bờ môi của Hinata, nhẹ nhàng mút lấy cánh môi đỏ mọng, cái lưỡi hư hỏng tìm được thời cơ liền luồn vào trong khoang miệng ấm nóng của cậu nhóc nhỏ, gọi mời người kia cùng tham gia vào một vũ điệu nóng bỏng ướt át. Âm thanh hôn lưỡi vang lên khắp căn phòng, cùng với tiếng da thịch cọ sát và tiếng nhớp nháp hòa quyện thành một giai điệu đầy dâm mị. </p><p>Hinata bị hôn đến hết cả hơi, yếu ớt cố dứt ra khỏi nụ hôn của người đàn anh đầy kinh nghiệm. Cậu không thể ngừng rên rỉ, không thể ngừng oằn mình run rẩy vì khoái cảm xa lạ. Hông cậu bắt đầu tự di chuyển theo nhịp điệu, thúc về phía trước cầu khát sự ma sát từ bàn tay tài năng kia. Cảm giác như sắp tè ra ban nãy dần trở lại, cơ thể cậu đột nhiên co rút mạnh , dương vật nhỏ giật giật, chân cậu duỗi thẳng như một vũ công bale chuyên nghiệp, và rồi..</p><p>-Ahhh!! Em…em tè ra mất, K--Kuroo~senpai…k..không được,haaa…em…ra!!!</p><p>Từng dòng tinh dịch trắng đục nóng hổi được bắn ra từ dương vật nhỏ của Hinata. Cơ thể cậu run lên theo từng lần bắn, mắt cậu trợn lên, núm vú cứng đến đau, hơi thở rối loạn. Nhìn cậu lúc này không khác một bức tranh dâm họa tuyệt đẹp, khiến người nào nhìn thấy cũng phải tim đập chân run. Kuroo cũng thế, cậu không thể ngăn nổi ham muốn đuọce đè người tình bé nhỏ của mình xuống mà làm trò đồi bại với cậu, không ngừng ra dùng cự vật to lớn của mình mà xỏ xuyên mị thịt chật chội của cậu, giày vò cậu đến khi cậu ngất thì thôi. Nhưng anh vẫn còn đủ lí trí để nhớ rằng cậu bé này chưa từng bị làm lần nào trong đời, với lại nếu anh phá trinh cậu bây giờ, cậu của quá khứ sẽ bị cướp mất cơ hội hiếm có này, thôi nhịn vậy, chơi kiểu khác thôi. </p><p>Ấn lên tấm lưng nhỏ của Hinata, anh giúp cậu nằm sấp xuống giường, tay nâng cao hông cậu đến khi nó ngang bằng với hông mình. Sau một hồi dùng dương vật mình đánh đánh lên cánh mông nộn thịt của Hinata, cảm nhận độ nảy của bờ mông gợi cảm ấy, anh lại hướng vào giữa đùi của Hinata mà đâm vào, lợi dụng da thịt mềm mịn của cậu làm nơi phát tiết. Hông của Kuroo không ngừng đưa đẩy, hông anh đập vào mông Hinata vang lên tiếng bành bạch. Cảm giác này, tư thế này khiến Kuroo  cảm thấy như đnag thật sự làm tình với cậu nhóc tóc cam trước mặt vậy.</p><p>_Chibi~chan, khép đùi em lại một tí nào…haha..anh sẽ ra sớm thôi. Nào, ấn mông ra sau theo nhịp của anh đi…d..đúng rồi, cứ thế nhé..Em ngoan lắm, chibi~chan….anh ra đây..anh..Ưhmmmm!!!</p><p>Rút ra khỏi đùi của Hinata, Kuroo hướng đầu khấc mình về phía mông Hinata, từng dòng tinh dịch nống hổi bắn lên cặp mông căng đầy và bờ lưng mảnh mai của cậu, mắt của anh nhắm nghiền, răng nghiến lại vì khoái cảm. Ngồi xuống giường, Kuroo thở dốc từng hơi, cố lấy lại chút sức để tiếp tục trêu đùa với  cậu bé tóc cam.</p><p>_Ha…ha, thế nào rồi hả, chibi~chan? Lần đầu thủ dâm của em như thế nào hả? –Vừa cười đầy kiêu ngạo, Kuroo vừa mở lời trêu chọc Hinata. Nhưng đáp lại anh, lại là một giọng nói quen thuộc:</p><p>_Vậy thì anh cảm thấy thế nào sau khi dụ dỗ trẻ nhỏ chơi trò người lớn hả, hỡi đàn anh đáng kính của em??</p><p>Giật mình mở to mắt, Kuroo ngỡ ngàng nhận ra trước mắt mình không còn là chibi~chan nữa, mà là Shouyo, tình yêu của đời anh, đang giận dỗi khoanh tay nhìn anh. Trên người cậu không một mảnh vải che thân, trên bụng còn có chút tinh dịch vương vãi. Đưa hai tay nắm lấy cánh tay của Shouyo, anh vội vã hỏi:</p><p>_Em vừa ở đâu mà người đầy tinh dịch thế này? Có ai dám đụng vào em sao??!!! Anh sẽ xử nó! Nói anh nghe, là ai dám đụng vào em!!</p><p>“chóc”</p><p>Shouyo đưa ngón tay búng lên trán anh một cái. Cười phì một tiếng, cậu nhẹ nhàng trả lời:</p><p>_Ngoài anh ra thì còn ai dám đụng vào em? Mà nói đúng hơn thì là anh của quá khứ đấy. Không hiểu tại sao sau khi điện bật lên, em lại đang nằm trên người của anh ấy. Nhưng mà là anh của hồi cấp 3 cơ. </p><p>_Thì ra Shouyo và chibi~chan bị đổi chỗ cho nhau sao?-vừa xoa xoa cằm, Kuroo vừa nói- Cái này có phi khoa học quá không?? Sao nó có thể xảy ra được thế này. Ấy, nhưng mà em chưa nói anh nghe sao em lại khỏa thân thế kia, còn có tinh dịch nữa??</p><p>_À,..thì…cũng như anh, em chỉ muốn trêu chọc anh khi ấy một chút thôi ~ ai mà ngờ Kuroo khi ấy cũng “dũng mãnh” như thế đâu, làm em không nhịn được…..</p><p>Vừa cười khổ, Shouyo vừa giải thích cho Kuroo nghe chuyện mình đã bị đưa về quá khứ thế nào. Kết quả là cậu bị anh đè ra làm đến 3 ngày vì tội “ngoại tình”. Và Hinata bỏ qua nhà Kenma cả tuần</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>